The Dinner Party
by ALC Punk
Summary: Stargate: Atlantis and BSG 2003 Elizabeth Weir and crew encounter a habitable planet. Meanwhile, the people on the planet watch the stars. No one actually meets on Kobol, however.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: Eh. All ages.Fandoms: Stargate: Atlantis/new Battlestar Galactica Set: post-Conversion, in the middle of Home. (contains spoilers for both, kinda)  
Pairing: Jumper/Gate Length: 1,240 Genre: Crossover, Gen, Fluff.  
Summary: They went there to test a weapon, they didn't. Or, Elizabeth finds Kobol like sLeoben/sSheppard said she would.  
More Notes and explanations at the end 

_**The Dinner Party**_  
by ALC Punk!

It was supposed to be a short demonstration of the new and improved jumper capabilities. Elizabeth Weir didn't exactly think showing off the jumper's blast capabilities above the skies of an uninhabited planet was something that required her expertise, but Colonel Sheppard had looked so bouncy and excited (not to mention Rodney McKay's sarcastic put-downs of the entire idea) that she'd reluctantly agreed.

Sitting in the co-pilot's chair (Teyla had only mildly objected, and Elizabeth assumed it was because she liked the window view--she'd tease her the next time they had tea), she wondered if this had been such a good idea after all.

Caldwell had promised he'd keep Atlantis in one piece while she was gone for "five hours and change. You're worrying needlessly, Dr. Weir."

"Ready to depart Atlantis, Doctor." Colonel Sheppard announced, his tone almost lazy.

"Take us out, Colonel." She acknowledged.

A moment later, the puddlejumper put on a burst of forward motion and sailed smoothly through the rippling surface of the gate. As always, Elizabeth couldn't quite catalogue the hot/cold/slippery sensations of traveling through an active wormhole. Then they were through, and the atmosphere of the planet below them sparkled in the early-morning light as the star that sat in the middle of the solar system slowly crept around from the dark side.

"It's beautiful," she said, her tone soft.

"It's like every other planet we've seen," retorted Dr. McKay from behind her. "Let's just get this test over with, and then we can go home."

"And you can return to your lunch, Dr. McKay," Teyla returned smoothly, her tone almost amused.

"Oh, hee hee. Yes, I was in the middle of lunch when Sheppard decided to take a field trip."

"Be silent," Ronon Dex interrupted him. "You are irritating me."

Suppressing a smile, Elizabeth returned her attention to the planet below, and then frowned. "Colonel, I thought you said this system was uninhabited?"

"It is."

"Then why do there appear to be lights coming from the planet below?" Elizabeth pointed to the tiny cluster that had appeared.

"Because--" He frowned, fingers twitching across the control surfaces. "Rodney?"

"Running a scan. Reading--this is weird. There are life signs, but they're not human."

"Wraith?" Elizabeth asked, tensing.

"No, I'm not... These readings don't make any sense. One minute they're almost human, the next, something else."

"Well, make sure, Rodney."

"Yes--I think they're human. Not Ancient, though. And there's definite sign of advanced technology of some sort."

"Should we not set down and investigate this matter further?" Teyla asked.

The idea of setting down and investigating something potentially dangerous made Elizabeth's gut clench. She was a talker, not a fighter, and depriving Atlantis of both its military and civilian leaders would be folly. "I don't think--"

"Why not?" Sheppard looked at her, "We have a cloak, we make a low-flying pass, and we get back up here to the gate. What could go wrong with that?"

"Oh, great," snapped McKay, "Now everything will."

--

"What do you think it was?"

Kara Thrace rolled onto her side and tried to ignore Lee Adama.

"Come on, Kara, I know you're not asleep."

"Frak off, Lee."

His boot nudged her. She contemplated kicking him, tying him up, dumping him off a cliff and back into the gully... And decided all of that was too much effort. "C'mon, Kara, talk to me. I'm bored."

"Fine." She didn't move. "What?"

"What do you think it was?" He repeated.

"What do I think iwhat/i was?"

"That ring in orbit. It took out a raptor, you know, didn't even get a dent."

Ring? What the frak was he talking about? "Lee, go to sleep."

"There's a ring, Starbuck," his tone was patient and superior, "it's in orbit around Kobol, and we positioned our small fleet as far away from it as we could get. It still..." His voice trailed off. "Wow. Did you see that?"

"Did I see what?"

"You're really a horrible conversationalist, Starbuck."

"And you're an ass."

He kicked her again, this time less gently. "There was a flare of light up in the sky. Kind of like a shooting star."

Kara groaned. "Lee?"

"Yes?"

"It probably WAS a shooting star."

"Now, how do you know that? You didn't see it."

Kara considered moving her sleeping bag over to the president's little section of tarp, or even impinging on Helo and his cylon girlfriend. The thought of Zarek and his men didn't bear thinking about. Especially not when they were still all damp and disgruntled. "Lee, I'm going to sleep now."

"Fine, but you're missing the fascinating skies of Kobol."

"Lee, if you've seen one starfield, you've seen them all. Blowing up cylons is far more interesting."

He huffed. But he shut up.

Kara curled a little more, and closed her eyes.

--

"Well?" Elizabeth asked as they hovered over what appeared to be a campsite.

"Well, my readings indicate some technology," Rodney informed her, "And--something like ten people. It keeps fluctuating, as if one of them doesn't exist. Or something. I recommend we leave them alone."

"And I say we should, maybe, check on them." Sheppard shot back.

Cutting in before they could argue, Elizabeth said, "Gentlemen. While I appreciate your willingness to help people who might be in need, Colonel, I'm afraid I agree with Dr. McKay. We will return to Atlantis, and then you and your team will come back and investigate these people. Tomorrow."

"But, Doctor--"

"No buts, Colonel."

He sighed and the jumper began rising in the air, heading back to the gate. "All right, fine. But I'm going to hold you to that, Doctor."

A slight smile touched her lips, "Don't worry, Colonel, I'm not going to keep you from meeting new friends."

"Or enemies," inserted Ronon. "After all, they could be Wraith."

"No they couldn't," Rodney sneered, "The readings said human."

"Mostly human."

"Fine. One of them's part-rabbit or something."

Ronon snorted, "You people are far too trusting."

"Yes," Teyla said, her head tilting, "But people are not always a danger, either."

"We can discuss this back on Atlantis."

"Fine." Rodney rolled his eyes and settled into his seat with a sulky expression on his face.

The puddlejumper turned and swung towards the gate. Colonel Sheppard requested, his tone mild, "If someone could dial the gate and send the IDC, I'd appreciate it."

Elizabeth complied, and a moment later, they were sliding through the gate.

"We didn't even get to test the weapon," Rodney complained, his tone whiny.

"There were people down there, Rodney, it wouldn't have been safe."

"Maybe."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and wondered if she was destined to always feel like the guidance counselor at a particularly troublesome high school.

--

"Kara! There! Did you see that? See?"

Kara groaned. She'd finally been asleep. "Frak off, Lee, before I break your damned arm."

He shook her again, turning her on her back and pointing up. "There. That light!"

"It's a star, Lee."

"No, it wasn't there earlier, and it just appeared."

"Maybe it's a Cylon." She suggested, yawning.

"No, I think we would have been warned if they were approaching. Besides, it just iappeared/i, Kara."

"That's fascinating, Lee. Why don't you go wake the President and tell her." And leave Kara to her sleep. Yes.

"Fine." He snorted, "I should have known you wouldn't be interested in something intellectual."

"Frak off." She muttered, curling up again.

"Frakking off. Lieutenant."

Good.

-end-

Notes: Er. So, Shep grabbing Lizzie by the throat made me yell out, "Lizzie, I've got a surprise for you!", as it was VERY reminiscent of the same scene in Flesh and Bone (but Kara and Leoben were far hotter). So, er, Lizzie finds Kobol. 'Cause Shep told her she would.

ps. I suck at titles.


End file.
